Nagedasu
by Marronett
Summary: It means sacrifice. The kind of sacrifice that costs you everything you love becasue of who you are and who is after you. It's the kind of sacrifice that makes those who are near to you targets. It's the sacrifice you have to make in order for everyone to


Title: "Nagedasu" or "Sacrifice"

Genre: Drama/Twist

Rating: Eh... T sounds about good.

Disclaimer: The followingcharacters are used under the author's non-permission for a fanciful thought thatescaped onto paper from the writer's very odd imagination.

**Author's Notes:**

The following is a new story I wrote after watching a movie. I'm easily inspiried and although it actually now has nothing to do with the movie itgave me a cool startingpoint. This story, and at the time I didn't realize it, is based hugely off of PGSM. Though in no way is it odd or cheesy... it's actually kinda like a really cool alternate reality kinda thing with secrets and lies andmystery. It should be great fun. Good luck!

Psst... because it's PGSM based... Minako is a huge idol in Japan. ;) That's the only hint your going to get in this chapter. All the rest is made up from my little mind.

Enjoy! Arigatou for reading!

* * *

White clothed shoulders heaved up and down once more as hungry lungs sucked in the air around her. She had three glorious minutes. Three wonderful long minutes before the piercing bell rang and Ms. H strolled through the door and her jaw dropped with shock. A breath left her lips loudly as her cerulean eyes glanced around the bustling classroom. She wanted attention for this feat.

Brown eyes glanced up from the magazine she was leaning over and widened as she stared towards her seat. She gasped standing up.

"Oi! Usagi-chan!" Naru Osaka cried out rushing towards the middle of the room. Heads sprung up in surprise at the name mentioned and Usagi's lips curled upwards in a satisfying smile. She was on time. Her shoulder slumped unceremoniously as feet moved towards her seat. Azure eyes blinked open and a smile spread onto Mizuno, Ami's face as she maneuvered her way through the beige desks.

Fingers grabbed at Usagi's left arm as a figure plopped into the desk in front of her, blue eyes meeting blue.

"Usagi-chan… You're on time." Ami said with a small grin towards her best friend and Usagi leaned forward ready to comment on her accomplishment when Naru's voice cut through the air.

"Usagi-chan! Have you seen the papers? I can hardly believe it!" Naru's voice cried, her brown hair bobbing around her shoulders as she knelt before the blonde's desk. Ami and Usagi's head slowly turned towards the bouncy brunette. "Sailor V has returned to Tokyo! They have spotted her all over the last two weeks!" Naru spilled her eyes glazing over as the hero flitted through her mind.

Usagi's eyebrows knit in curiosity and she glanced towards her blue haired partner who raised a single eyebrow towards the conversation.

"Sailor V?" Usagi's voice quietly asked and Naru's eyes widened in horror.

"Usagi-chan! You've never heard of Sailor V? Where have you been? Living under a rock?" A classmate squealed in Usagi's right ear and Usagi blinked and opened her mouth to protest when a paper shoved into her face. Her eyes crossed staring at the black and white print.

"Oh and she isn't alone! They call him…. The Masked Avenger…" A student sighed behind them and Usagi tried to pull the paper from her face.

"Oh they don't call him that!" Naru scolded rolling her eyes as she helped pull the paper from Usagi's face. Ami's hands reached out and flattened the paper upon the desk top trying to read the vertical lines of print upside down.

"You're right… they should call him dream boat." The girl on Usagi's right sighed once more and Usagi glanced at Naru with wonder at what was all going on.

Ami picked up the paper and turned it as her eyes took in the words.

"A string of robberies on jewelry stores have been halted recently due to the efforts of super heroine Sailor V and a new masked superhero who this newspaper dubs Tuxedo Kamen." Ami mumbled as her eyebrows rose in wonder.

"Oh you can imagine how worried my mother was! Those jewelry store thefts really got our store scared." Naru cried beside her and Usagi's mind started to whirl.

"Oh he's so dreamy… he can rescue me any day." The girl at Usagi's right gushed once more and Usagi's eyes fell to the sketchy black and white photo on the front of Tokyo's top newspaper. A man in a tuxedo? What a weirdo… The bell shrieked and Usagi's eyes scanned down the kanatana across the white sheets. Ami rose quietly from Naru's chair, her fingers tapping reassuringly on Usagi's desk.

"AH!" Usagi screamed as her frame jumped upwards, her voice piercing past the bell and stunning the woman who walked into the room. Ms. H's eyes widened as her body shifted into defense mode lowering as her arms spread out. Ami halted and turned abruptly to the blonde as worry jumped into her light azure eyes. Naru's eyes widened and Usagi screamed once more as her feet began to pump up and down. Naru gripped onto her desk as silence fell across the classroom. Usagi's fist shoved the paper in the air and she screeched in excitement.

"Minako-chan is back in town!" Ami's form deflated from worry as her shoulders slumped. Giggles of excitement left the blonde's lips and Naru stared at her best friend like she had gone off of her rocker. Ms. H's eyes narrowed dangerously as the blonde danced across the room.

"Oh honestly… all that for some idol?" The piercing voice cut through Usagi's rejoicing and Ami's hand rushed to cover her eyes. Naru looked at Ms. H like she had just committed a cardinal sin.

"Ms. H! Minako-chan is not just some idol!" Usagi's voice screeched in protest and Ami silently made her way towards her seat. Her eyes glanced through wire rimmed frames as Usagi bounced towards the front of the classroom as she and Ms. H engaged a tyrst of words. Her lips curved upwards as she rested her chin in her palm watching them. She glanced to her right to see Naru looking at her, her fingertips dangling the paper near her desk as a finger tapped at Aino, Minako's picture.

"Enough! Detention Tsukino!" Ms. H yelled and Ami sighed burying her face into her hand.

"Geez… about time." Usagi huffed walking towards her seat. She plopped into the open chair and looked at the desk with a soft sigh. She had made it to school on time and after being in classes taught by Ms. H for over three years… she finally received a detention for something other than being late and homework. She smiled. Triumph.

* * *

Japanese words floated into her ears and around her and her eyes closed in comfort. She had missed her native tongue. She was on the set of _Wake up Tokyo!_ and it was to announce her return to Tokyo to promote her now finished cd. Mangaer-sensai was talking into her ear about a live appearance she would make tomorrow, two radio interviews on Friday and a talk show on Saturday night. She needed to contact her cousin… her lips pursed together as he continued on waiting for the production crew to get ready.

"Oi!" A voice grunted out behind her and she glanced quietly out of the corner of her eyes towards the noise. A security guard made his way stiffly towards the empty audience seats where one lone figure rested. Aino, Minako stood, the brush that had been perfecting her straight locks halted mid-stroke as the make-up stylist watched with wonder as the idol stood.

"Do you have a pass to be in here?" The man's voice traveled to the stranger and cobalt eyes glanced lazily up from the book he was looking at. Huffily the security guard put a hand on his hip glaring the man down in the shadows and finally his suspect leaned forward. As his frame came slightly into the light the guard blinked looking at the sharp suit that adorned broad shoulders and an extremely intimidating form that made the guard gulp slightly.

"I'm friends with Minako-chan." His smooth voice came into the open air and the guard gulped once more taking a step back. His cap lowered on his brow as he glanced towards the stage and froze. Bright azure eyes were glancing towards him and he tipped his hat towards the super-star and silently scurried away. Minako's eyes silently watched the guard bustle away and then her eyes turned narrow as they took in the sight of the man in the audience seats. Their blue eyes met and Eddie Chiba's lips curled upward in a smirk as he returned his gaze back to his open book. The silver ring in his ear twinkled under the dim light and her head silently shook.

"Minako…" Her manager's voice was calling to her and Minako narrowed her eyes in a warning at the infuriating man. Brushes began to powder once again at her face as the two hosts of _Wake up Tokyo_ walked onto the set. She turned away slightly and Eddie's eyes glanced up towards her and smiled briefly in her direction. Damn… she would never be rid of him.

Her finger pushed at the elevator button and her eyes narrowed at the closed metal doors. The green arrow lit up and the doors opened before her. Hurried steps were heard behind her and she stepped inside quickly pushing the up button. He skimmed inside and smirked stuffing a hand into his pocket as he stood beside her.

"Don't have such a depressed state…. You're the one who likes Tokyo remember?" Eddie said beside her and the silver doors closed in front of them taking them up towards the penthouse level.

"Why are you again?" Minako demanded, her arms crossing across her chest as she watched the yellow buttons light up as they traveled upwards. With a sigh Eddie ran a hand through his black locks and they settled across his forehead and over his dark blue eyes, a small silver ring glittering on his right pinky finger. It was something that she had never seen him without.

"The same reason you're here…" He mumbled distractedly as he glanced out of the glass windowed wall of the elevator towards the town below. Minako glanced at him and her lips curled upwards in a cruel smirk.

"Who says that I haven't found what I'm looking for?" She challenged and Eddie tore his eyes away from the window and smirked down at her petite form beside him.

"Oh yes, you're precious princess. It doesn't matter to me… I'm just after the rock." He replied and the elevator dinged and she stepped out with an annoyed grunt. He followed after her and a dashing smile once again returned to his lips. "You know you would miss me." He said after her and she fished through her small green purse for her key. She pulled out the brown envelope and the two plastic keys within it. She would miss him. He'd been following her around for the last three years ever since she had stumbled upon him accidentally in London.

And accident he was. He was a thief. A jewel thief to be exact. It surprisingly was not where he accumulated his wealth… after catching him for some stupid reason she actually wondered why he broke into jewelry stores looked at the gems than vanished never stealing a single one. His answer was one that also kept them close… so she could watch every move he made. Not to mention his other ties… it seems she hit the jackpot of trouble when she ran into him and he stood as the single reason why she did not reside in Tokyo permanently… or with the people she wanted to be with. She was known to the darkness, her secret identity lost as well as his own… their power together the only thing intimidating them to stay away… She was too far in with him… and that was where she would stay.

As they traveled in companionable silence down the green-carpeted hall he felt the hairs twinge on the back of his neck once more. Juuban… he was no more than four miles away from it and it made his back stiffen at the very idea.

"We have an appearance tomorrow in front of Juuban Mall." Minako said turning before the penthouse suite and inserting the key effortlessly into the mechanical slot. Ah… the 'we' part. His brows knit in annoyance as he leaned one hand against her open door. Following around the masked female warrior was one thing but following around a pop idol who reigned on two continents… one had to be clever… of course her solution to that led to a very awkward kissing scene in a thankfully unsuccessful Japanese drama, yet it was enough fame to make reporters snuff off of their backs especially when Minako announced later they were "the best of friends", "family" even. She paused and looked up at him and quirked her eyebrow wondering what was spinning in his head.

"I would miss you even though we are enemies." Eddie said gently and Minako let out a soft breath. "You know… if I ever had a sister I would imagine her to be just like you…" He began and Minako's tiers curled up.

"Good thing you don't." With that she handed him his key to the room next door and he smirked as she vanished inside her room. Eddie turned to look at his door and suddenly heard a hissing noise emitting from the room. His lips curled upwards in a smirk. Artemis. Ah… he loved torturing that cat. "I'm ordering room service and you better not complain!" Minako suddenly yelled grabbing the phone quickly off of the receiver and the door closed immediately and Minako let out a screech as she ran across the room putting the receiver to her ear. She barked out a few orders in Japanese as shuffling feet and cat screeches echoed in the background. Ordering out for them would always be an ordeal.

* * *

Ami followed quietly, a small smile on her face as the bouncing blonde bounded up the flight of steps before her, the sun setting silently in the distance.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi's bellow evoked a flock of birds to take flight as she made her appearance at the top step. With a hasty bow of respect to the sacred temple the sixteen year old ran forward in search of her friend. Violet eyes turned as a small smile curved on the corner of her lips as she spied her new visitor. "Rei-chan!" Usagi repeated more breathlessly as she came to a halt before the miko, her hand resting on Rei's shoulder and Rei looked at her amused. She glanced over Usagi's bent shoulder to spy her usual accomplice trotting after her, her light blue eyes hidden by a pair of thin metal frames.

"Usagi… you're out of shape. Makoto would be so ashamed." Rei scolded lightly and Usagi let out a huff of air and straightened allowing Ami to finally catch up and stand by her side.

"You said it was important." Usagi whined and Rei glanced at both of them and than let out a breath. Usagi had become a great part of their lives over the last three years. She was their family and keeping things from her was something she never enjoyed… but it was her duty nevertheless.

"I just wanted to give you these." Rei fished inside of her ceremonial robes and pulled out a blank envelope. "My cousin sent them over today for me. She's back in town after living in London for so long and I figured you would want to go." Usagi took the envelope from Rei's stretched out hand and looked at and excitement built within her. After the morning she had she knew exactly what resided in that pale white envelope and the scream was building up within her waiting for explosion. Cautiously she flipped the lid and pulled out mint crowd passes. Her eyes scanned the perfect letters and a gasp escaped from her lungs with violent force.

"We're going to see Minako-chan! I'm so excited!" Excitement lit Usagi's features as a scream of joy erupted from her lips and her being began to bounce up and down. Rei watched with silent wonder as Ami took a step beside her as the blonde bounced through the falling autumn leaves.

"I just raked those." Rei said flatly as she watched the blonde scatter them in her joy. Ami smirked and patted her shoulder.

"But look how happy she is." Ami sighed and Rei pursed her lips together and glanced at the girl beside her. "Did you read the paper this morning?" Ami asked casually, her eyes never leaving Usagi's bouncing frame. Suddenly the blonde girl started grabbing onto strangers and telling them her excitement over the passes.

"Yes. We should stop her." Rei said and Ami nodded as they silently walked towards the over exuberant form. "Have you ever heard of…" Rei asked glancing towards the blue haired genius and Ami looked at her and shook her head.

"Never… Maybe an imposter…" Ami offered and Rei gently began apologizing to coming guests that had encountered Usagi's excitement.

"But a man." Rei said with confusion and suddenly she was tackled to the ground. An oof left her lips as the frame settled on top of her. "Oh Lord… no more donuts…" Rei grunted underneath Usagi's weight and suddenly the blonde was kissing her cheek.

"Oh thank you Rei-chan!"

"Get off of me. Now Usagi-chan." Rei grunted out as she let out another breath. She couldn't breathe with that girl on her.

* * *

His stomach churned as he stood in her presence. Dark power radiated from her being and he bent on one knee before her, another trapped soul beside him mimicking the same motion.

"So… he has returned closer to me…" Her words were deep and intoxicating. He felt bile rise in his throat as his icy blue eyes closed shut. She turned, crimson locks framing her features as she spied two of her fated warriors. "Go to him and extend a welcome… I'm sure you've missed your master." Queen Beryl. Both men's head rose and stared at the woman before them. Her lips were painted a dark cherry red and curled upwards in a smirk as she walked towards them. Delicately her fingers ran across their chins and they remained still at her touch. "Do take care of him for me will you boys? When I capture him and claim him as my own I want him in perfect condition…" Dark laughter bubbled from her throat and she leaned forward between them, her tongue flicking out and Kunzite's breath halted for fear he would throw up then and there. "Than we can all be a happy family again." She turned abruptly away from them and walked back to her pedestal, her laughter accompanying her dismissal of them. Silently they bowed and turned on a heel to follow out her orders.

"We have to save him." A voice hissed beside him once they were out of distance and Kunzite shook his head as their feet slowed. They had long been prisoners of Beryl… servants to her evil throne and her evil biddings… shells without souls…

"This is the only way we can truly protect him… living in our enemy's camp." Kunzite's voice was solid, his whips of white hair were pulled back and dark brown eyes glanced at him with wonder.

"One day I will not be able to take this anymore… I will serve him fully again Kunzite." Zoicite was the silent passionate one. Devoted and loyal. Kunzite had come to depend on him the most over the years as well as his sharp intellect. He and Jedite shared a passion and knowledge… it was their form of rebellion against Beryl's hold. Nephlight on the other hand took a more calmer way of escape… stars. Even that Kunzite doubted it was just a calm hobby… he was no doubt creating his own magic to one day murder the bitch in her sleep… that's right… she didn't sleep. He felt his stomach churn again remembering her touch burned within him.

"Ech…" He growled out and Zoicite looked upon him once more. No one wanted freedom more than Kunzite… yet the master had told him to stay… to keep his life for leaving Beryl's dominion would steal his soul away from him forever. It was the curse of being turned to the evil side… one day your conscience returns but your soul could be stolen at any minute… and without your soul… you were nothing. Just a shell.

Footsteps approached them and Kunzite stood straight. Short blonde hair bobbed on their companion as he approached, his outfit blue in contrast to the deep crimson of Zoicite's and the silver of Kunzite's tunics.

"Is it true? Has he returned into this realm?" Jedeite's words were quiet and hurried as his eyes glanced around the cavern that surrounded them. Kunzite nodded and picked up his pace, the three walking towards their quarters.

"Yes… we must meet with him. Get ready." Kunzite ordered and both men nodded and broke away going towards their separate duties. Kunzite sucked in a deep breath and felt something start to tick within his heart. Master… after three long years he would finally see him once more.

* * *

Darkness crept across the city. He had always done well in darkness… in England he had slept better. He felt them even now… their power was much stronger on this side of the world. His lips pressed together as his frame leaned lazily against the thick metal railings of his hotel's balcony. Minako's manager would have a fit if he saw him up… something about him needing beauty rest. Eddie's eyes rolled skyward as his fingers gently turned the small ring upon his left pinky.

He had become a master of his feelings yet it hurt… it hurt him to be here… to be so close and to know. He swallowed regaining his focus as his eyes fell to the tiny piece of jewelry. It was pure white gold, a gift. The only thing from his past life in Tokyo he accepted to be real.

"Why do you hate it here so much?"

Slowly Eddie's head rose and his eyes rolled once more as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"We are on the twenty-ninth floor." He mumbled and she took a step closer towards him, an orange robe wrapped around her small frame, blonde hair held loosely in a ponytail. He always enjoyed Minako better that way… she was normal.

"You act like I've never jumped off a building before. Stop avoiding my question." Her voice turned playful and she plopped down beside him, leaning against the railing as their eyes scanned the dark horizon of Tokyo.

"Stop pretending you're my friend… we've tried that before remember Venus?" He mumbled and Minako let out a soft sigh. Manager-sensai would be so upset to see her awake but she felt his uneasiness. Her eyes slowly cast towards his direction and her lips pressed together in thought. He was handsome… not her type but his face looked harder as if he was tense to be here. He had told her once he hated Tokyo which was why he had moved to London but she never imagined he really did… logically she couldn't imagine anyone hating her home town. Now it made sense why he never joined her on her small trips back home. She looked back towards the landscape drinking in its sights and sounds.

"You know we are trapped together forever… we might as well make the best of it." Her words were gentle yet held more meaning then he would like. His facial features creased into a frown as he stood from his bent position over the rail.

"I thought I already apologized for that." His voice was steady and she turned leaning her back against the railing as she stared at his back. He was gazing into the suite now leaning against the open door. In him he held so many secrets… well she was no open book herself but she barely knew anything about him… she knew for certain Eddie was not his real name but what was his past? Did he have any other family besides his parents? Was she all he had besides an ever-present evil darkness bent on keeping him?

"I don't regret that part Ed… I don't mind protecting you… protecting earth…"  
Minako remarked motioning to the world around her and Eddie smirked turning his gaze back towards her.

"You don't protect me." He grinned and Minako gently crossed her arms across her chest as she analyzed him.

"Who are you running from? Why do you want that crystal so bad?" So, she had finally come out and said it. Brave girl. He was proud of her for that. She wouldn't get any answers but he was proud of her for trying.

"I already told you… to know who I am…" Ed replied calmly with a definite air and Minako shook her head, amusement flashing in her eyes. Ah… out comes the true leader. Ed smirked as he baited her. She was always good for a verbal battle.

"You already know who you are… the enemy has already told you… it's the reason they follow us and know our every move…" Minako replied motioning towards their suites and the outside world. That was true… they did know them and everywhere they went youma's followed. Small ones yet both knew this week they were going to hit the mother load on their turf.

For the first time in a long time he felt a pang of guilt. He felt it first when he realized they knew her identity and her tie with him. After that it became his duty to always be by her side… she could protect herself but if he was with her they could never use her against him, never kill her to get to him. He turned away and gazed once more at the overwhelming city below. She wouldn't be happy with round about answers this evening. She was too awake for two o'clock in the morning to be pleasant.

"I have to kill them before I can ever have the chance to be happy…" Ed whispered and Minako's eyes turned to glance in his direction, drinking in the cityscape. She felt a swell in her heart. This was her home… her family was here… not her physical family… her companions. A tear slowly materialized in her eye but she blinked it away pushing a smile onto her features. She would see them this time. The thought suddenly occurred to her and she glanced back at her partner.

"Is your happiness here in this city Eddie?" Minako asked and Ed continued his gaze into the forbidden city. Silence passed between them as Minako studied his features. Calm and cool as always. Her eyes traveled down his frame to his hands. Her eyebrow rose. The ring… he was messing with it a lot as of late and now he was spinning it repetitiously like an OCD patient with deliberate slow turns. "You're playing with it again." Minako whispered as her frame walking towards him.

Ocean eyes blinked than turned focusing in on her as she approached him.

"Playing with what?" He asked with wonder and Minako let a sigh escape her lips as her eyes fell towards his hands, his eyes following the same path.

"Your ring… you haven't stopped touching it since we got off of the plane." Minako replied easily and silence suddenly dominated their conversation once more. For a moment longer he stared at the simple adornment and than turned his gaze back towards the night sky. The Moon was full tonight in all its radiant glory.

With a silent sigh Minako stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, her fingers interlacing behind his back as her cheek rested soundly against his chest. Silence. It had made them great friends… just because they always knew when to give it. His arms gently fell around her shoulders and held her to him.

Her hug was a reassurance… one day it would be over. One day they would both be free.

* * *

* * *

Well... I hope you liked the beginning of my new story... the next chapter is even better. Confused? Thirsty for more? I hope so. I'm posting two new stories tonight... just for the sole reason it's 5.5.05. :) I'm weird and it's fun.

Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!

Good night and God Bless,

Marronett


End file.
